Yours Forever
by Hopelesslife7
Summary: It's been ten years we apart, I'm dying & it's your own fault! Everything is your damn fault for letting me go. Sebastian I miss you.  Sorry, i'm not really good in summary. This is my first fanfic and hope you like it.please R & R and NO flame.cielxseb
1. Tragedy

A/ N : Hi, this is my first time writing a story and also this is my first Fanfic. I'm sorry if there is too many errors in my grammar and spelling. Hope you can help me to spot my own mistakes so that I can improve my English. =) As you know that English is NOT my first language. XD

In this fanfic, Sebastian's father will be Dean, Ciel's grandfather will be Satan and the old servant is Sayouji. Ciel will be known as Keiru for awhile, but later he will be Ciel back.

Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

Tragedy

(Sebastian's POV)

It's been ten years already since Ciel has gone from my vision. The day when that tragedy has happened where William stabbed Ciel's with an unknown powerful knife straight to his heart. The day he was vanished from my sight..the day he need help when I was not there to help him. The Phantomhive is no longer heard after Ciel's had vanished.

The last day he call my name before his last breathe. After all what we have gone through together, our contract, his revenge and our relationship everything is gone and that day I lose him forever. It's my fault to let him go by himself. It's my fault…yes, it is my damn fault.

Now, here I am living in my family mansion. All I need to do is to enjoy my life now with what have the girls has offered me…everyday I had every single woman that I want, I fuck them without merciless until they scream my name begged me for more, no one dare to stop me as everyone know that I came from a noble family that trusted by our king known as 'Satan'.

"Master, your father want to see you know" one of the servant told me. "yeah, yeah…told him after I had settle my business" I reply. "But, master he want now" the servant said. "Are you deaf or what…I will..." I was cut by a voice. "you'll what sebastian?" said that voice. "Tsk, what do you want me that urgent huh? Don't you see what I'm doing now?" I yelled at my father. "Tsk, what a shameful of you for fucking a lower class slut." Said Dean as he looking at the two naked girls who sleeping in my bed.

"mind your own business" I said. "Very well then, I'm here by to tell you that we were invited by the king to stay at his castle for a moment while his majesty want to have a meeting with us also he well held a ball over there tonight. you can find your future wife there rather than be with this slut. We will be going now, packed your things" said Dean to his son. "why do I have…." I said. "Now!" father yelled at me. "whatever" I reply. I woke the girls and demand them to leave me alone.

Inside the Castle~

There is a young boy sitting near the big window looking outside with an emotionless face alone in a dark place. He has a toned body and tall. He has long bluish-grey hair color resting on his shoulder. A sapphire eyes watching outside calmly until….

"Young Master, your highness want to meet you now" said Sayouji the old servant. "Thank you, tell oji-san I'll be there any minute"."Yes, young master" as the servant went to leave.

(Ciel's POV)

It's been ten years…I lost contract with him. Him…yes, the demon. The demon that I've made a deal with…Sebastian. But now, I'm a same kind with him…yes, a demon. I had become a demon since that tragic day, when Ji-san save my life and turn me into a demon. I don't know if I should thank him or not. It didn't matter now since I got my life back. I wonder what Sebastian do now? Is he still searching for me? Did he miss me? "Tsk, why should I think about him" but my thought still wandering about him.

Out of nowhere a fire is burning in front of me. I can feel the warmth of the flames on my skin. And next to the fire is a huge, form of Cat. It's called a legendary Hell Cat which only can be own by a demon who possesses a powerful power, it also can be transform to a human figure like me. But he has a child figure. I look at him, I wander what bring him here….

"Seru," I called out his name. "what, are you doing here?". He look at me with a huge grin.. "Don't you want to know what has going on with your Ex-butler?". "Why should I care about that anymore"

"His a total player right now, he takes every single woman then fuck them…until one of them get pregnant when that woman claim his responsibility he kill her and eat her soul. Want to know more my…" seru sentence was cut by Ciel's cold voice "how many time I has to tell you Seru, NO one are allowed to called me 'My Lord'! only, one person and it's HIM. Get it?"

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, Master" Seru said with a frowned face. "Now, leave me alone" demand Ciel. As he watch Seru gone from his sight. He let out a small sigh..I already know Sebastian…you cheated on me….

"shit, I forgot ji-san want to see me" as I begin to stand up a hand gently tapped on my shoulder. "Young master I presume that you forget the meeting, am I right?" said sayouji. "yeah and I was about to go see ji-san now". "please, let me guide you, Master" said sayouji. "hmm" only word that manage to come out from throat.

Back with Sebastian~

"Sebastian, what make you late? I've been waiting here for 3 hours already, and you know how much I hate to wait" Dean said with anger. "Tsk, like I care"

Dean sigh as he look at his son behavior. He know well Sebastian has changed since that human he had made a contract with has no longer with him. It's really painful for him to accept this fact…

"Are you ready?" Dean asked. "what do you think I'm doing right now, don't you see what am I carried? Tsk, troublesome….why do we have to stay over the castle beside what are we going to discuss with that old maniac anyway?" I asked innocently. "watch your mouth Sebastian, he is not an old maniac he is our king beside you don't know how powerful that man is before he chopped your head down you better shut up" my father reply.

"who cares by the way, I better….". "don't you dare say it Lucifer!" my dad anger.

"you are the only heir of our family, you better not die or else..". "or else what father? Are you happy seeing me like this? Then why don't you save Ciel when he needs help? why? you want me to be happy right then why do you make me suffer on this pain. why?" I yelled then I walk away from him.

(Ciel's POV)

I'm standing in front of a big wooden door that has been decorated with a pink ribbon and red roses which look too girly then I sweat dropped. I took a deep breath as the servant knock on the door. Then he let me in…when I found out my Oji-san testing a girl dress infront a big mirror which was reddish- purple in colour with a big red ribbon that managed to cover up the chest. The dress has no sleeves and it's really revealing.

(sorry, I do not know how to describe the dress)

"ji-san what are you doing? And whose dress is that?" I asked. "Ah~ at last you're here" Satan said. "so, what do you want ji-san?". "Nothing, I just want to see you my precious one". "Now, what do you think about this dress?" satan asked. I sweat dropped at his question. "Well, not bad….what is it for anyway?"

"well, If you said so then you must wear it at the party tonight" satan grin at me. "whaaaaaatt? Are you kidding me? Absolutely, I'm NOT going to wear it!" I shouted. "Calm down already! It is just only for tonight..pleaaassseee~" he begged me with a puppy eyes.

What's up with this old man. His gone nuts for this past few days. I sighed. "what make you think I would wear that stupid dress. And I am a BOY not girl! Jeez, I won't wear that dress!" I shouted at him. "ouuuuh, I want to see your cute face in dress Keiru- chan" he said. I send him a death glare "Don't you ever call me by that name! my name is Ciel Phantomhive and I will rule..". "Tch, you still think you are Ciel Phantomhive? What a pity of you Ciel –kun. Don't you know Phantomhive is no longer exist hmm?" satan said in a mocking tone.

"what do you meant no longer exist ? I'm still alive and I will rule Phantomhive again!" I said with confidence. "tch, tch you're wrong Ciel….you are not alive. You are not human anymore but you're a demon. yes a demon Ciel, a demon who kill a human, a demon who eat the soul yes you are the demon who will be my slave" satan said.

Ciel clenched her fists and about to punch his grandfather when he stopped by a knock on the door. "Master, the guest has arrived and they are waiting at the guest room now" sayouji said. "tell them I'll be arrive there" satan reply.

" Ciel remember this, I'm going to make your life miserable if you disobey me. Do you understand?". "Tch, why would I care" Ciel said with a hint of anger. The old man smiled before me " anyway I did invite Sebastian to stay here. So be happy about it and get ready to meet him". Ciel's eyes widened when he heard Sebastian name. "see you later" satan said as he walked to meet his waiting guest.

"No, it can't be Sebastian. His lying right, no it can't be him" I said. "Seru" I summoned "bring the name list that are invited by ji-san and give it to me now!" I demand. "Yes master"

* * *

Okay, I will update more later. Tell me what do you think about my story. XD

Please R & R and no flame please. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Betrayal

Betrayal

Sebastian and his father had been arrived at the castle and the servants let them in to the guest room. There's too many noble peoples waiting.

Sebastian scan the room "well, too many bitch in this room. I'm going to have fun tonight" he smirk. "Sebastian, go find a woman for tonight event" Dean said to his son. "hmm"

Sebastian walked away to search for his target until he heard his name was called by a girly tone "Sebbbbbbyyyyyyyyy~ is that you? Ohh my seby-chan" greil shouted and his voice did attract too many attention from the guest. Sebastian shot a death glare to Greil as if he say 'You are dead' in silent. Greil make an innocent face.

Sebastian get pissed off then he drag Greil out and far from the guest room. Until he found a peace place where no one can trace them there. "ohh~ Seby-chan what are we doing here?" greil said excited. "What is your fucking problem. Do you really want me that bad huh? Do you?" Sebastian said with anger. "yes~ I want you Sebyy~" Greil said in girly tone. "Tch~stupid" Sebastian began to walked away when Greil pulled Sebastian to his body then attack Sebastian lips and kiss him fiercely.

"mmmmmm~" Greil moaned. After a minute they break apart. Sebastian went silence, only Greil make a move on him. He was about to kiss again but Sebastian prevent him from going further. "oh~ Sebastian why do you stopped me? Don't you want me?" Greil started to kissing and sucking Sebastian's neck then he started to unbuttoned his upper.

Sebastian pushed Greil away from him "Stop it Greil, I don't want to do it with you!." Greil frowned " So you still prefer that stupid kid than me even now his dead?" Greil shouted. Sebastian narrowing his eyes "Don't you ever called him 'stupid kid'. He is my master even his dead" Sebastian eyes started to glowing crimson blood then stopped by a voice that interrupt him to continued. "meow~" the cat come out from nowhere.

Sebastian then stopped his action when he saw the cat. He stare at it for awhile then he began to walked away and back to the guest room, he leave Greil dumbfound there alone with the cat. "jeez, its your damn…"Greil cursing the cat but stopped when he found out the cat is nowhere to be seen.

"where the heck is that cat go?" Sebastian thought.

"Master, I meet Sebastian just now " seru said. "what?" Ciel's eyes widened. "Yes, master he is nearby"

"Damn ji-san for inviting him" Ciel curse. "what are we going to do about it master?" seru asked.

"I don't know, now leave me alone Seru" Ciel said. Seru then disappeared from the room.

"What am I going to do if Sebastian find out about me? Damn I can't think" Ciel stand up and prepared for the night event. When he finished he went out to the ball room.

"Attention ladies and gentleman please proceed to the ball room now, the ball is about to begin. Please follow us" said Sayouji. Everyone is following the servants to the ball room.

At the ball room~

"it's been 1 hour already and where is that fucking King anyway?" Sebastian said. " watch your mouth Sebastian , he will be arrived soon" Father said.

The huge door is opened and showing an old man with a crown on his head walked in. "ladies and gentleman our king has arrived" said the butler.

Everyone bow when the king arrived. Then all the head of noble family went to meet the king. The ball became more noisy than before.

'Tch, wasting my time! Why in the first place I'm agree to come here anyway?' Sebastian thought. "hello, young man" a voice from behind him. "Yes, can I help you my lady?" Sebastian said with his devilish smirk. "oh my~ aren't you lord Dean's son?" said the woman. "yes, I am" he said.

"well, let me introduce you with my daughter if you want. Her name is Isabel there she is " the woman point out at her daughter. "would you please accompany her over there?". "why not, it's a pleasure" Sebastian smirk. 'Not bad, should I play with her tonight?' Sebastian thought. Sebastian walked more closer to the girl. The girl realize and giggle when Sebastian stand in front of her.

Sebastian bow politely to show his gentleman. "Would you accept my accompany my pretty one?".

The girl blushed "yes" . Sebastian smirk "come with me then" as he drag the girl out from the ball room. "where are we going sir?" the girl asked. "where do you think we're going?" Sebastian said. Sebastian pushed the girl near the big window and make her closer to him until she can feel Sebastian's crotch tightened and she blush.

Sebastian started to kiss her, his hand messaging her breast and the other one on her back pull her more closer "mmmmm" the girl moaned and they fight for dominance but of course Sebastian had win. Sebastian then move to her neck, he bite and sucking it which make the girl moaning more louder. Sebastian gets annoyed "Silent! Or else you won't get it".

He started to move on to the next step when he feel a familiar aura nearby. He stopped and looked around him but there's nothing , this aura seems familiar. It's like….." Sebastian eyes widened "No, it can't be him, no it can't be….he's dead already but…." Sebastian thought was cut by a kissed on his neck. He then looked down at the girl and kissed her . 'Ciel' was the only word that came across his mind.

Far from behind~

Ceil sigh as he manage to cover up himself from Sebastian. He was so closed, he didn't realize Sebastian was there when he heard a moan. "Tch, stupid!" Ciel curse when he saw Sebastian make out with the girl. 'Why is he doing it here? This is my freaking private area!' Ciel's thought. Ciel stared at them both. Deep in his heart he feel hurt by seeing them like that 'Sebastian, you forget me already. You left me and it's hurt. You betray me for the second time, Sebastian.' Ciel said in silent. Then he started to walked away and vanished into a thin air with an emotionless face.

I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I'll try to make a longer chapter next time and I try to add up lemon next chapter. If you want lemon next please let me know. Thank you for read and reviewing. XD


End file.
